Saint Peeta
by iLoVeRynMar
Summary: Katniss and Peeta in college. She wants him. He wants her. So, what's the problem? Lemon. Written for the Tumblr 'Prompts in Panem' 7 Day Challenge: Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this so let me know what you think! **** Written for the Tumblr - Prompts in Panem 7 Day Challenge. The prompt was 'Modern Day'. Go follow me over on Tumblr at ************at "love is all we really need to survive" (remove spaces) and then put in dot-tumblr-dot-c0m.**

_Freshmen Year_

I glance over at Madge nervously, she offers me a small smile as we wait for the door to open.

I realize how glad I am I asked my new roommate to come with me tonight. I would have felt strange showing up here alone and I guess this is a good way for us to bond. Besides, it wasn't like either one of us really knew anyone else or had any other plans for the first weekend of our college career.

Gale finally opens the door, a beer in his hand.

"Catnip!" He exclaims, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey Gale," I return his hug before pulling away. "This is my roommate, Madge," I tell him and I can't help noticing the way Madge blushes when she shakes his hand.

"Ahh fresh meat, just like Katniss," Gale says, inspecting the blonde girl and still not letting go of her hand. "Well, it's lucky you guys know us. Most freshmen are going to that lame on-campus social. You two are going to experience your first college party."

I roll my eyes at Gale's attempts to show off. Gale is a junior and he lives off campus with three other guys in a house that's walking distance from our dorms.

"Come on, I want you to meet the guys," He tells us,and we follow him into the living room.

The room is made up of an old, tattered couch, a futon and several cushioned chairs arranged around a coffee table. On the wall opposite the couch is a huge flat screen TV that is mounted to the wall. There are three boys seated around the room, each with a drink in hand.

"Hey guys," Gale announces to the room.

"This is Katniss, the girl I grew up with who is basically like my little sister and if any of you assholes gets any ideas I'll will punch you in the dick...hard."

"Gale!" I admonish him, rolling my eyes at his overprotective, overbearing ways.

"And this is her roommate, Madge," Gale adds like he never even heard me.

We wave to the guys as we move towards the couch and chairs to take a seat.

"This is Finnick," Gale says, indicating a bronze haired boy that is intimidatingly good looking. "This is Thresh," He continues pointing out a dark skin boy who nods his head in my direction. "And this is Peeta," He finishes, motioning to the blonde hair, blue eyed boy.

When he looks at me I feel myself blush and immediately stare at my hands folded in my lap.

Slowly people start showing up at the house until there are about 20 or 30 bodies spread throughout the living room and kitchen. I feel a little overwhelmed. Gale has ditched me to talk to some of his friends and there are so many upperclassmen here, I feel like a fish out of water. Madge sits beside me, neither one of us having moved from our original spot where we first sat down.

She keeps glancing over at Gale.

I look across the room by the stereo system that Finnick and Peeta are gathered around. Peeta catches my eyes across the room and smiles. I feel my stomach do flips.

He waves me over to him.

I hesitate for a moment.

"Umm, I'll be right back," I tell Madge who is still staring at Gale.

"Uh yah, sure," she responds, but I'm not sure she really heard me.

I make my way through the crowd and get to Peeta. "Hey," I smile nervously, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"You want a drink?" He asks, taking a sip from his own red plastic cup.

"Uh sure," I reply. I've never drank before. Mainly because I was always focused on making sure Prim was taken care of in high school that the idea of partying and getting drunk every weekend seemed ridiculous to me. Now that I'm in college though I figure it can't hurt to let loose for a change.

"Come on, follow me," he says.

He makes me a rum and coke and I don't even finish half of it before I realize I'm drunk. I meander through the house dumbly, a stupid grin on my face. I find Madge and throw my arms around her. "I'm soooo glad you came tonight!" I exclaim.

"Oh my god, me too!" Madge returns, holding her own red plastic cup. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm soooo happy you're my roommate," I add. I abandon my drink in the kitchen, the small, still sane part of me realizing I'm already at my limit.

Later Gale sees me almost trip and fall head first into the carpet and shouts across the room. "God damn it, which one you assholes got Katniss drunk?" He demands.

"Calm down, Gale!" I protest. "It's not the end of the world. I'm allowed to get drunk."

"Yeah, she's allowed to get drunk," Finnick shows his support.

"You're funny," I tell him, pushing my finger against his chest.

"You're cute," he returns and I blush and shake my head.

After my millionth trip to the bathroom I find myself in a long, narrow hallway in the back of the house alone with Peeta.

"How are you doing?" He laughs when he sees me stumble a little.

"I'm great!" I giggle, glad that no one is around and that it's just us. I look behind him at the closed door he's standing in front of. I push pass him to reach it, trying to turn the knob.

"That would be my room," he explains. "And I like to keep it locked when we have parties like this. You know, so my shit doesn't get stolen."

I laugh probably a little too loudly at that.

"Can I see?" I plead with him, pouting and using my best puppy dog eyes.

I can see him internally debating it in his head. "Alright," he finally concedes, opening the door and letting me in.

I walk into the room and inspect his set up. I notice that for a boy's room it's pretty neat and organized.

He's still standing by the doorway, holding the door open. He keeps glancing behind him nervously. When I approach him I realize how bold I'm feeling. I grab his hand and pull him into the room. Then I shut the door behind him.

He swallows thickly. "What are you doing?"

I shrug my shoulders, not really sure what to say to that.

I take his hand and pull him over to the edge of his bed. We sit side by side for a moment and I realize he hasn't let go of my hand.

When I look up at him we lock eyes and I feel a spark between us. His eyes dart to my lips and I feel myself inching closer. Finally, he breaks the spell and looks away.

"Katniss..." he warns, and I don't really know why he's fighting this, whatever this is, but suddenly I need to lie down.

I flop back onto the bed.

"Talk to me," I say.

And so he does. He starts talking about his major and how he met Gale and what he wants to do after he graduates. He tells me about where he grew up and how his family owns a bakery and how his mom is a total bitch.

It's amazing really, how easily we connect. I feel like I've known him my whole life. I've never been able to talk to someone like this. I tell him stuff that I would never dream of telling just anybody, let alone a complete stranger. I realize some of it might be the alcohol, but seeing as how I stopped drinking a while ago and it has been slowly starting to fade, I think it's more than that.

It's at some point later in the night when we're both laughing hysterically at something I can barely remember that he leans his body over me, his face inches from mine. He looks down at me, as our mirth dies away.

"Kiss me," I ask as his hand cups my face.

"It's not that I don't want to..." he trails off.

It takes me a moment to realize what he's saying. "Gale..." I conclude.

"He's one of my best friends," Peeta shrugs. "I just wouldn't feel right doing that to him."

I sigh, rolling my eyes and not bothering to try and hide my annoyance.

"I'm a big girl, Peeta." I tell him. "I can make my own choices."

"I know, I'm sorry," he says, but he still doesn't make any attempt to take things further.

And so every time I come over to their house or we meet up at a party it's always like this. I want him and he wants me, but nothing ever happens. We remain in this weird holding pattern of constantly flirting with each other without ever acting on it because Gale is overprotective and Peeta is a loyal friend.

_Sophomore Year_

The club is packed. It's hot and the music is pounding and bodies are pushed up against each other on the dance floor.

Finally, Madge and I make it through the crowd and spot the boys.

My whole body starts to hum with nervous energy, just like it does every time I see Peeta. After a year of getting nowhere you would think I would have just moved on by now. He's clearly never going to break his stupid little oath of loyalty to Gale.

He is Saint Peeta. And it frustrates me to no end.

But when he smiles at me like that when I walk up beside him it makes me forget everything except how attracted I am to him and how nice and sweet and charming and caring he is.

Maybe I'll just have this endless infatuation with him for the rest of time and I'll go to my death bed before anything ever comes from it.

He throws an arm around me and walks me over to the bar.

I want to scream, 'look Gale doesn't give a shit about us, he's hitting on Madge!', but instead I bite my tongue.

He buys me a drink and his eyes never leave my face as we talk, even when several girls that are scandalously dress saunter by him, clearly trying to get his attention. He listens with rapt attention as I complain about my classes and share the stories about the new roommate Madge and I have this year, how she walks around naked like it's no big deal.

Somewhere around my second or third drink the club seems to be getting even more packed, so we're pushed closer together among the crowd of bodies.

I look up at him, biting my lip and raising my eyebrows suggestively as barely a few inches separate us now. His hand goes to my hip and he pulls me closer.

"You wanna dance?" I ask, throwing one arm around his shoulder.

"With you? Yes."

I grin, taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor.

I navigate my way to the middle of the dance floor, holding Peeta's hand tightly so we don't get separated. I don't stop until we are completely surrounded by a mass of bodies that are moving in rhythm to the pounding music. As we get lost in the crowd I turn around and face him, throwing my arm over his shoulder again. He puts two hands on my hips and pulls me flush against him.

We share stupid smiles and I realize he's drunk enough not to care about pretending he doesn't want me as bad as I want him. And I'm just drunk enough to go along with it, relishing in the feel of him finally being open about what how he really feels, even if deep down I know he's just stringing me along, being a complete and total tease, because he'll never take that final step and make the first move. He'll never let go of this idea that getting involved with me would somehow be the most treacherous sin he could ever commit against the boy who was his first real friend at college.

It's a combination of a lot of things, the alcohol, the music, the people grinding against each other around us, and the fact we're completely blocked from view of anyone we actually know in this club, that kind of sets us off.

I find myself turned around, my backside flush against his front, my ass pressed tightly into his crotch. His hands are on my hips, pulling me against him as he grinds himself into my behind, making sure I feel every inch of him.

The feel of his hardness pressing into me makes me so wet I actually moan.

I reach back, my hand cupping the side of his face and then running through his hair that has started to curl slightly from the humidity of the club.

His head drops to my shoulder, his nose trailing along my exposed skin. His lips never make contact though and I try and push away the surge of anger I feel at him at the reminder that he's constantly holding himself back when it comes to the two of us together.

I make sure to work him as hard as I can, moving my ass against his groin in the most suggestive way possible. He doesn't really hold back either, returning my thrusts with equal fervor.

At one point I feel the throbbing between my legs so intensely that I turn around, putting his right leg between the two of mine and moving up against him so I can rub clit against his thigh. The combination of the friction from my jeans and the feel of his leg pressing against that area feels so impossibly good I have to grip onto his shoulders, biting my lip to suppress the moans of pleasure that are coming out of me in response.

He doesn't hesitate to respond, grabbing me by my hips again and pressing himself into me. I can feel the bulge in his jeans pushing into my hip and at several points I have to mentally remind myself to calm down because I'm so worked up I'm about two seconds from bringing him to the bathroom and demanding he take me right this instant.

When the song finally ends we pause to take a breather but he holds me around the waist like he wants to keep me close. I try and take deep breaths and ignore the ache between my legs.

Someone he knows comes by and while they're sharing a quick word I take the opportunity to step away for a moment to cool myself down. I'm fanning myself and running my hands through my hair when a tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes comes over to me.

He's hot and he gives me a sweet smile.

I smile back at him politely. There's something endearing about him, the way he's kind of dancing like a nerd, that makes me think he's not like every other complete tool that you usually run into at these clubs.

"Wanna dance?" He asks, a goofy smile on his face as he looks at me expectantly.

I open my mouth to respond, but before I can even get a word out to politely tell him 'thanks, but no thanks', I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

"She's taken," Peeta answers for me.

The guy nods understandingly, raising his hands up to indicate he meant no harm.

When he turns away I look at Peeta, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he shrugs, and he at least has the decency to realize what he did wasn't okay or fair. "I just didn't want to let you go yet."

But I just nod quietly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. The sad part is that neither did I. I push away the depressing thought that instead of dancing with a cute, nice guy who might actually be interested enough in me to make a move, I'm still standing here with Peeta, who I've never been able to get anywhere with.

I dance with him for the rest of the night, getting lost in the sexual tension between us that comes from wanting each other so badly and never doing anything about it.

_Junior Year_

I take another sip of my Cosmo, every angry, bitter, and depressing thought I've had for the past week hitting me all at once.

My feet hurt and I do not want to be at this party. I'm standing near the bar by myself.

After the boys all graduated Gale, Finnick and Peeta were all lucky enough to find jobs in the city so they decided to keep their house near campus and are still living it. Thresh moved back home, but they got a new roommate named Cato who kind of seems like a douche, but he's never really around anyways.

Gale got hired at some fancy company having to do with data analyst for military intelligence or something more complicated than that I don't really understand. They have an annual Christmas benefit at the Four Seasons every year and of course he demanded every one of his closest friends come since he could bring whoever he wanted and it was open bar and he bitches that everyone there is at least 15 years older than him.

I finish my Cosmo and then ask the bartender for another.

I feel him, before I actually see him.

"You okay there?"

I roll my eyes, not looking at him. "I'm great, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know," Peeta shrugs. "You just seem kind of mad."

"I'm not mad," I tell him, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Calm on, talk to me," he asks. "What's wrong?"

I sigh. He really doesn't get it. He thinks that I want to talk to _him_ about this of all people. He thinks that the boy I have been in love with since I was a freshman is the appropriate person to hear about how fucked up my life is. He thinks it would make sense for me to tell him how I finally found the resolve to try and date people that weren't him because after 2 and a half years it finally got through my thick head that me and him aren't happening, that we will never happen.

Just the idea of telling Peeta about how I tried seeing this guy for a month, that I gave him my fucking virginity only to come to the agonizing conclusion after two horrible sessions of sex that I could never feel for him even a fraction of what I feel for Peeta, makes me cringe. I'm in love with someone who doesn't want me, who I'll never get to be with. So I'm drowning my sorrows in alcohol and keeping my mouth shut because he is the last person I want to share that story with.

I look across the room at Gale and Madge full on making out.

"That's what wrong," I tell him, indicating our friends sucking face.

He sees them and sort of just chuckles quietly to himself.

It only pisses me off more.

"It's not funny!" I snap. "It's not funny that _he_ gets to hook up with _my _friends, but God forbid..." I trail off, realizing what I just said.

_Fuck._

Now I feel like crying because I fucking hate that he knows how much I still care about him despite how many times he's said it's not happening.

"Katniss..." He begins with what sounds like pity in his voice.

"No, just don't okay..." I stop him before he can start. "I'm sick of having this conversation all the time. I get it. I'm not _worth _it."

Actually saying the words out loud makes my voice crack. It makes me want to cry, the reality of the situation, the thoughts I have about why he really doesn't want to take things further between us. I'm nothing more than some girl he finds hot and he doesn't want to hook up with me because that would be breaking some kind of honor code with Gale.

It means I'm not good enough for something more. It means that he doesn't actually want to date me because if he did he would go to Gale and tell him how he felt and if Gale knew that it was about more than just hooking up he wouldn't have a problem with it - he couldn't, right?

"It's not like that," he replies, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"I care about you, I do."

"Just not enough though, right?" I respond sadly.

And in that moment I see the sorrow on his face and I think maybe this is just as hard for him as it is for me. But right now I could care less because I can only focus on my own pain. I turn and leave, getting away before he can stop me or say anything else.

_Senior Year_

I let myself into their house after I get out of class one afternoon. I know where they keep the spare key and I've been coming here so often the past 4 years I have no problem letting myself in.

"Hello?" I call out from the foyer, only to be greeted with silence.

I know Gale must be working, but who knows where the rest of them are.

I wander into the kitchen and place the bag of alcohol on the counter. My repayment for last weekend when I brought a couple of friends over who drank everything in their fridge.

I make my way into the living room, looking around the empty house that holds my most fondest memories of college. It's still hard for me to believe that I'll be graduating this year, that it's all over.

Inexplicably I find myself walking towards the back of the house, where Peeta's room is.

As I get closer, walking down the long, narrow hallway I notice that his door is not closed all the way, cracked open just an inch. I also notice that there is noise coming from his room. I'm just about to call out again, wanting to see if someone is indeed home, when I hear my name.

"Katniss..."

I frown, momentarily confused. Then I pick up the sounds of grunts and groans and labored breathing. I freeze, realizing what I'm listening to. "Oh...fuck...Katnisss..." I hear Peeta whimper again. Every instinct in my body tells me to turn around immediately and leave before he realizes I'm here but something prevents me from doing that. Instead I do the exact opposite of that. I creep closer to his door, being careful to remain absolutely silent.

When I reach the door I get as close as physically possible to it, peeking through the small crack of the open door.

Peeta is lying in his bed, back against the headboard, wearing nothing but a t-shirt. His hand is wrapped around his impressive length and he is stroking himself up and down, his eyes shut as he continues to pant and groan in response to his movements.

My heart is pounding out of my chest. I know I should go, turn and flee and pretend I never saw anything, but...I just can't. The longer I stand here watching him the wetter my underwear becomes. I ache to touch him. Seeing him like this for the first time, in all his glory, is making the fire I've always felt for him roar to life.

In an instant I make the decision to do something I've been wanting to do for 4 years.

I make the decision to just go for it.

It's rash and I don't take the time to really think it through but the throbbing between my legs could not make me care less.

I push open the door and step inside his room.

"Can I help you with that?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Peeta's eyes fly open and he looks at me in complete shock, his mouth slightly ajar. His hand falls away from his length and he sits up more fully in bed, grabbing a nearby pillow to cover up his arousal.

I can't help giggling at the way his face flushes beet red and he starts to stammer out a response.

"Um...what? Um no, it's okay...thanks."

I laugh, turning to shut and lock the door behind me. I drop my purse on his desk and move closer to his side of the bed.

He's still holding the pillow to cover himself and he won't meet my eyes.

"Why not? I really want to help. And I know you want me to," I argue with him.

He looks up at me. "Katniss..." he begins, that same tone he's always taken with me, like he's about to explain again why things between us can't happen. Like he's about to explain about Gale and how as much as he wants it, he could never do that to him.

I don't let him finish though because I'm tired of hearing that excuse, I'm tired of him fighting us so much. I want him and I want him now.

"Peeta, stop," I command him. "I am so sick and tired of this. I'm so sick and tired of you fighting this, fighting us. Stop pretending you don't want me as bad as I want you."

He sighs and I think he expects me to turn and leave, but instead I reach up under my denim skirt and pull my now soaked underwear down my legs and kick them off my feet. I notice how he looks up at me in disbelief, swallowing thickly. Then I strip my t-shirt off and toss it to the side. I stand there with my hands on my hips, wearing nothing but my bra and skirt.

I lower myself to the bed, sitting beside him. I reach out and trace the blonde stubble on his jaw. He looks at me like he's in shock for a moment. Then I lean forward and press my lips to his. The slight moan that escapes his lips is all the encouragement I need. After 4 years of dancing around it, he can no longer deny this thing between us. I push my tongue into his mouth, tasting him, savoring the feel of something I've dreamt about for so long

When we finally break away Peeta's next words come through ragged breaths. "Oh fuck it...I need you."

I grin and move to pull the pillow off his lap, exposing his still hard length. I groan at the sight of it. "Were you thinking about me to get off?" I whisper, moving to straddle his lap.

"I always think about you," he responds.

He pushes my skirt up my waist so it hangs around my middle. His rock hard cock pushes against my stomach. I reach around and undo the clasp of my bra before tossing it to the side.

"Touch me," I plead.

Peeta grunts his approval and immediately moves his hands to cup my breasts. "You're so fucking perfect," he whispers, trailing his thumbs over my nipples, tugging on them gently. I run my hands through his hair and he leans down to take my breast in his mouth, alternating his attention between each one.

I'm breathing so hard, practically trembling, because my body feels like it's on fire. I can't believe that after all this time, after all the nights I spent touching myself thinking about Peeta, that this is finally, actually happening.

"Oh my god," I whimper, feeling the wetness between my legs grow.

When he pulls away I push him back a little and situate myself so I can rub my clit against his length. When I grind into him we both cry out and I grip onto his shoulders.

"Fuck Katniss," he exclaims gripping my hips and guiding my movements. "I've wanted this for so long."

"I want you inside me," I pant, tugging on his hair.

He looks up at me and when we lock eyes we share a look of understanding, that despite how fast this is all happening, it has been 4 years in the making. It has been 4 years in the making and there is no doubt in either of our minds how much we want it and how much we care about each other, have always cared about each other.

He shifts me off his lap and moves to stand up off the bed. For a brief moment I'm terrified that he's changing his mind and he's going to go back to being Saint Peeta. But then he stands at the edge of the bed and grabs my legs, pulling me over to him. He strips off his shirt and then brings me over so I'm right at the edge of the bed, my legs dangling off. I prop myself up on my elbows and he grabs each of my legs and wraps them around his waist.

"This is going to be fast and hard," he explains, leaning down to kiss me. "You don't know the effect you have on me, Katniss. I've wanted you like this since that first night you came over here as a Freshman. I don't think I can last too long...at least not the first time."

My eyes light up at the mention of 'the first time', hoping that means they're going to be several more times after this.

I pull him towards me, sharing a long kiss before moving my lips to his ear. "Fuck me as hard as you need," I whisper before biting down on his ear lobe. I realize the shock and thrill of being with Peeta is bringing out this completely different side of me, this side that has no inhibitions sexually. The thought excites me and makes me look forward to our future escapades.

He growls in response to my words and then places his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him. He slides in slowly, just the tip at first. My folds are dripping wet from the anticipation and the buildup and the realization this is finally, actually happening.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" I whimper.

"Oh fuck," Peeta groans, pulling himself out slowly and slamming back into me.

I give up trying to keep myself propped up on my elbows and fall back on the bed, glancing up at the image of my legs wrapped around Peeta's waist as he starts to pound into me at a faster pace. I grip onto the bedsheets, trying to hold on, as I feel my build up already coming on.

"Oh yes...yes...fuck yes," I shout, my entire body shaking from the force of Peeta's thrusts, urging him on. "Harder..." I pant.

He starts going faster and his grunts are getting louder and more out of control. His breathing is ragged and he is working furiously to get us to that point together.

When I come I cry out so loudly and my body shakes so much, I'm sure that Peeta has literally just fucked my brains out. My insides clench around him and not two seconds after I finish he finds his own releases, calling out my name and going still, pleasantly throbbing inside me.

He collapses on the bed on top of me and then rolls to his back, bringing me with him. He's still inside me and I rest my head against his chest and try and calm my breathing, coming back down to earth.

Finally, I attempt to speak. "That was..."

"Amazing, mind blowing, perfect," Peeta finishes my sentence. "I can't believe we waited 4 years to do that."

"We only waited because of you," I tell him, trailing my fingers over his chest lazily. He kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah...I don't know what the hell I was thinking," Peeta explains.

I giggle and lift my head to look up at him. "Yeah so you have 4 years of orgasms to make up to me," I tell him cheekily.

"Is that all you want me for?" Peeta protests, pretending to pout.

"No, that's just an added bonus. I want all of you Peeta. I always have."

"So have I," He responds and my heart contracts from the look in his eyes, the sincerity and passion I see there.

He kisses me and then rolls me onto my back. He slides out of me and then sinks to his knees at the edge of the bed, his head finding it's way between my legs.

"Guess I'll start on making it up to you right away," he says before his tongue licks my folds. My eyes roll to the back of my head when he starts to suck on my clit and I lose track of how many times he makes me come before I pass out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

When I wake up several hours later it takes me a moment to realize I'm asleep in Peeta's bed, cuddled up with him completely naked. The memories of our first time and his talented tongue working it's magic instantly brings a smile to my face. I glance over at his bedside table and see that it's 1 in the morning. My throat is sore and dry from screaming so much and I desperately need a glass of water.

I kiss him on the cheek and then quietly slip out of bed, throwing on one of his white button down shirts he wears to work.

I tip toe out of his room and across the living room to the kitchen.

I quietly grab a glass from the cupboards and pour myself some water from the filter in the fridge. I pace around the kitchen, sipping on the cool drink as I inspect the pictures on the fridge and the food stocked in the cabinets, seeing if there is anything good to eat.

I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen, but before I can even turn around I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist.

Peeta kisses the curve of my neck and pulls me against him, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"I wait 4 years to wake up in bed with you naked in my arms and you can't even give me that," he complains, his lips kissing up my neck, sucking on my skin.

"Sorry," I apologize, reaching up behind me to run my hand through his hair. "Someone made me come so hard and so many times my throat was raw from screaming."

"Mhmm..." Peeta breaths, his hand slipping down my front as he realizes I'm not wearing any underwear. "I do like hearing you scream my name," he says, his fingers finding their way between my legs, brushing against my clit and running along my folds.

"You're already so wet," he pants into my hear.

He slips a finger inside me and I push against his hand and moan my satisfaction.

We're completely lost in our need for each other.

So lost that we never hear the person making their way towards the kitchen. We don't even notice him standing a few feet away, staring at us in shock, until it's too late and it's impossible to pretend we were doing something else.

"Catnip?" Gale says incredulously.

Before I can think of anything to say he charges at Peeta, fists raised.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright people it's finally here. Sorry this took so long, but like I said I've been busy/have been working on IMH,IMH too. I was honestly BLOWN AWAY by the attention the first part got and I never really planned on writing more for this story but you guys are all just so awesome I wanted to. So, um hope this lives up to expectations and that I did justice to the first one. Please let me know what you think! ;)**

**Also! Go follow me over on tumblr :) love is all we really need to survive (remove spaces) dot tumblr dot com**

"No, stop!"

I finally manage to get the words out as Gale closes the distance between us. I throw myself between him and Peeta at the last minute, using my body to shield Peeta from harm.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Gale shouts at Peeta, snaking his arm around me to shove Peeta hard in the chest. His eyes are wide and he is breathing hard and he looks completely livid. I've seen this look from him only a few times before and I know what it means, I know he is on the verge of losing it.

"How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!" Gale continues, still trying to maneuver around me to get to Peeta somehow. Peeta has his hands planted firmly on my upper arms, holding me against him. The hardness I felt pressing into me moments earlier is still there and I know the last thing he wants is for Gale to see him in this state.

"Gale, just calm down, let me explain," Peeta tries to reason with him.

"What the fuck is there to explain? You're fucking Katniss, man! You know she's like my little sister!" Gale retorts angrily.

"Gale!" I practically scream at him to get his attention. He looks me in the eye for the first time since he walked into the kitchen. He immediately looks away though and I feel hurt that now he suddenly can't stand to even look at me because he saw me...being intimate with someone.

"Would you just take a second and breath? You have no reason to be upset, okay?" I tell him.

"I have every reason to be upset," he mutters, shooting daggers at Peeta.

"I'm not twelve anymore," I tell him, "You don't have to protect me. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but you don't have to. I can look out for myself."

It's like he didn't even hear a single word that came out of my mouth the way he's looking at Peeta. I know if I weren't standing between them right now these two would be exchanging punches.

"We still live next to campus man, you can get any piece of college ass you want and you have to go after Katniss?"

I literally flinch at his words, so hurt I stare at the floor, trying to hold back the tears.

"It's not like that at all," Peeta replies, his voice steady. "It's the exact opposite of that, okay? We're not just hooking up, she's not just some piece of ass to me..." he trails off and I look up at Gale whose face has fallen, now looking perplexed.

"I...I'm in love with her...I've been in love with her for a while..."

That does it. The tears start coming. I turn around in Peeta's arms, completely ignoring Gale. He looks down at me, a small smile playing on his lips. He tilts my chin so I'm looking up at him.

"Katniss...I love you."

A half sob, half gasp of relief escapes me before I can help it. Before I can break down in tears I close the distance between us, capturing his lips in a kiss. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

I had hoped...wished...prayed...that maybe he felt this way because in the middle of all the ecstasy I realized that it felt like more than just sex, it felt like we were actually making love. It wasn't just two people who have always had it bad for each other finally giving in and fucking each other's brains out. It was two people who had been friends, who had been as close and intimate as two people can be without getting physical, for the past 4 years, finally crossing that bridge together.

We break away after a moment, still aware that there is someone else in the room. I lean my forehead against his, tears rolling down my cheek, smiling so wide my cheeks hurts.

"I love you too," I whisper and he grins, pulling me closer.

I remember that Gale is still here so I turn around to face him. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist, resting them against my stomach as he holds me against him.

Gale looks like someone just hit him over the head with a sledge hammer. He's staring at the pair of us like we have three heads.

"I don't...I thought..." he trails off, words failing him.

"Gale...I've liked Peeta for a long time...like since freshmen year. But nothing ever happened because he wanted to be a good friend to you."

Gale still seams to be having a hard time comprehending any of this.

"It's true, man," Peeta interjects. "Tonight is the first time we've ever even kissed."

Finally, Gale can only seem to get out one word. "Oh," he says, scratching his head.

"We're sorry you had to find out like this, but I promise you we're not just fooling around," I tell him, stepping out of Peeta's arms and moving closer to him.

"Yeah..." he says, still looking like he's having a hard time grasping all this new information. "Yeah, I mean...I could always tell you guys were really close friends...and you were always flirting, but I..." he trails off. He pauses and then shakes his head to clear it.

"Well, I mean...I guess..." He looks between us for a moment. "I'm happy for you guys. I don't exactly want to have to see what you guys were doing in here earlier ever again, but uh...congrats? I guess."

I can't help but laugh, relieved that a huge altercation has been avoided. "Thanks, Gale."

"I'd hug you guys, but you're both barely wearing clothes, so um yeah...I'm going to go back to bed."

"Thanks man," Peeta says. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Gale nods and then disappears down the hall to his bedroom.

I turn back to Peeta and we share relieved smiles.

I move towards him and he takes me in his arms. I rest my head against his shoulder and take deep, calming breaths.

"Glad that's out of the way," I mumble against his skin.

"I know," Peeta agrees. "I'm glad we don't have to try and keep this a secret from him or anything."

I pull back and look at him, a smile creeping across my face. I wonder if he can see the sudden mischievous glint in my eyes. "I don't know, keeping it a secret from him could be fun...I mean you heard him...he doesn't want to know what we do when we're alone."

When I say this I lean in and whisper the words into his ear, my hot breath against his skin. When I finish I run my tongue along the outer edge of his ear and the bite down softly on his ear lobe.

I pull away, raising my eyebrows at him suggestively. I undo a few buttons on the shirt of his I'm wearing and then turn away, sauntering back towards his bedroom. I only take a couple of steps before I hear him come charging after me, gathering me up in his arms and taking me back to his room where he has his way with me for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Who wants popcorn?" Gale asks before putting the DVD in.

"Not me, I'm stuffed," I respond, plopping down on the couch.

We just had our first official double date - me and Peeta, and Gale and Madge. Since it was still really early we decided to go back to the boy's place for a movie after the restaurant. Gale has been surprisingly chill about me and Peeta since that night he found out. It was a little weird for him at first, his best friend with the girl he grew up with, but I think he accepts it now.

He's always pretty vocal about his displeasure when he sees us kiss or be affectionate with each other though. I think it probably has to do with the way he found out about us in the first place, practically walking in on Peeta fingering me. I get that it makes him feel weird, but I'm not going to change how I act around my boyfriend just for his comfort.

Gale sits down on the love seat adjacent to the couch and pulls Madge down on his lap. Peeta kills the lights in the room and then joins me on the couch.

As the movie starts Peeta grabs a blanket nearby and throws it over the pair of us, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. I lean into him, loving the feel of his warm body pressed against mine, loving the scent of him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale glance back at us from his seat, eyeing us warily.

I know it's dark but I still roll my eyes at him and bite back a snarky comment telling him to mind his own business.

I rest my head against Peeta's shoulder and relax into him, watching the opening scenes of the movie. After a while though it becomes pretty apparent that being this close with Peeta is really distracting and giving me a lot of other ideas for what we could be doing besides watching this movie.

I sneak my hand up and under his shirt, trailing my nails against the hard, muscled flesh of his abdomen. He makes a low growl of approval in the back of his throat. I then decide to lower my hand to cup the bulge in his pants, letting him know exactly what I want at the moment.

He groans, a quiet, but definitely noticeable sound that causes Gale to turn and look back at us from his seat. His eyes survey the pair of us cuddled together under the blanket carefully, before slowly turning back to the movie.

I make an annoyed sound, about two seconds from asking him what his problem is before Peeta pulls me tighter against him.

He leans in and lets his lips hover next to my ear for a moment, his warm breath tickling my skin. "Don't worry about it," he whispers placing his big, rough hand on my bare thigh.

"I grabbed this blanket for a reason" He says, letting his hand sneak up my thigh, moving under the hem of my denim skirt.

I suck in my breath, my heart beat starting to pick up as I feel myself getting wet. His hand hovers dangerously close to the place where I want him most, resting on my inner thigh. Just the thought of what he can do to me, the anticipation of his touch has my lower belly clenching in desire.

"But you have to be very quiet," he breathes into my ear before slipping his hand past my underwear, pushing two fingers deep inside me.

I gasp and barely manage to hold back a groan, biting down on my bottom lip hard.

"You're always so wet for me," Peeta mumbles against my hair, letting his lips find their way to my neck where he starts planting hot kisses.

My breathing starts coming in ragged gasps, he feels so good and I can't believe that we're actually getting away with this right now. Gale and Madge are no more than 10 feet away from us and the thrill of getting caught, of them seeing that we want each other so bad that we can't keep our hands off each other, just makes it that much hotter.

Despite my best efforts, I can't help the small moans that escape me as he starts to circle my clit, flicking the pad of his thumb over it slowly and applying just the right amount of pressure.

Suddenly, however, the loud volume from the movie stops and Peeta halts his movements. We both freeze, coming back to reality and looking over at Gale who has started to get up from his seat. For a second I'm positive he knows what we were doing and he is ready to attack Peeta or worse.

Instead, he stands up with Madge in his arms.

"I'm going to go put her in my bed, so she can sleep," he explains, moving down the hall towards his bedroom. "She passed out about 5 minutes in," he laughs, "be right back."

I breathe a sigh of relief, so glad he has no idea what is going on under this blanket.

"That was close," Peeta chuckles once he's out of ear shot.

I elbow him in the ribs playfully. "You really think it's a good idea to make me come when Gale is in the room?" I ask, a little hesitant to continue now despite how good his hands were making me feel.

Peeta shrugs and pulls me onto his lap so my back is flush against his chest. He pulls the blanket up to cover us both even better.

"I always think it's a good idea to make you come," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing me into him so I can feel his arousal against my back. "I love making you fall apart," he breathes and I feel the desire continue to pool between my legs.

As much as the logical part of me knows that what we're doing is crazy and if we were to actually get caught the repercussions would be horrifying, I'm also inexplicably enticed by the idea of doing this behind Gale's back. Well, not technically behind his back, we're in the same room as him and he obviously knows we're a couple. But the idea of basically doing it right under his nose, risking the chance of being caught red handed is making me horny as hell.

In the back of my mind I'm sure this all stems from four years of repressed bitterness and anger that he was the reason it took Peeta and I so long to finally be together, but I push those thoughts away when I hear him coming back down the hall.

"Alright, sorry about that," Gale says, flopping back down on the love seat and pressing 'play' for the movie.

The loud volume from the TV fills the room again and Peeta begins to tug at my skirt, pulling it up and past my hips so he has full access. I let him do whatever he wants to me, giving up on trying to stop him or reconsider this risky little game we're playing because his hands feel so good. This time he presses the palm of his hand flat against my lower stomach and then slides it lower, disappearing into my underwear.

He cups me roughly, putting the perfect amount of pressure and friction against my clit. I barely manage to bite my lip to prevent moaning in bliss.

"Be quiet," he commands me, biting down on my ear lobe with his teeth.

My eyes almost roll to the back of my head.

How can he possibly expect me to maintain any form of self control when he's doing these things to me? And I know he knows the effect he has on me because I can feel his grin against my neck.

Without warning he starts pumping two fingers in and out of me as his thumb finds my clit again. I let out a whimper, gasping for air as I struggle to not to cry out in ecstasy.

"You like that," he says as his pace starts to pick up. He doesn't ask, he just knows. He has studied my body like a textbook since we first got together, since we became official. He said it was making up for lost time and I have no problems with that.

"You want it harder," he adds, again not questioning or guessing, just knowing.

He says things a lot of the time in the middle of us being intimate that makes me wonder how he ever held back from just having his way with me for 4 years. They're rough and commanding and dirty things that make me certain of his desire for me as well as the fact that he is not the holy, innocent figure I once thought.

My eyes briefly flicker over to Gale, but his attention is focused solely on the movie. I wonder if Peeta's arm moving is too obvious, but the blanket covering us is thick and heavy and we're pretty well concealed. I throw my head back as his fingers pound into me, his thumb working it's magic against my clit. I'm ready to come undone, desperate to get off right here and now. The fact that it is in Gale's presence without him knowing is almost like a silly little mode of revenge for keeping me from this for so long. I can feel my legs starting to tense up, my entire body ready to explode.

I'm so close to the edge and I don't know how I'm going keep a grip on my composure because I can feel my release about to hit me hard. With one last thrust, his fingers deep inside me and his hips pushing roughly into my backside I break apart, my body going limp against him. I cry out slightly, a quick noise that Peeta quickly muffles by covering my mouth with his other hand.

Luckily my orgasm just so happened to coincide with the big action scene towards the end of the movie so the noise was loud enough to cover my little slip up and keep Gale from noticing anything suspicious.

My body is limp against his, still basking in the after glow as waves of pleasure keep rolling through me. He brushes back the sweaty hair from my forehead and just holds me to him.

He presses a kiss to my temple and tells me he loves me.

When my breathing finally returns to normal and I come back down to earth, I turn slightly in his arms so I can gaze up at him. He has a slightly mischievous, and pretty self-satisfied, look in his eyes.

"You think he noticed anything?" I whisper.

Peeta simply shrugs. "Probably not, seeing as he would have tried to kick my ass by now. But like we said, keeping what we do when we're alone a secret from him is fun," he laughs.

"Fun is one way to put it," I tell him, joining our lips in a kiss.

I would actually go for incredibly hot and kind of wrong, but in all the right ways.

* * *

Peeta and Gale finally had to move out of their house by campus. They found a nice place in a 4 home unit that was closer to the city and actually had a decent amount of space, with a little side yard and 3 rooms. Madge and I found our own place barely 10 minutes away so we are over at each other's places all the time.

It's Saturday afternoon when I wake up in Peeta's bed alone. I'm naked and I reach out across the bed, searching for his warm body, but instead I find nothing. I frown at his absence, my eyes still closed as I remember last night. When the memories start coming back I get warm just thinking about it.

We may have had one (or two or three) margaritas at this little Mexican restaurant we wanted to try. It was just me and him and it was our first night out alone together in what felt like weeks. Having a full time job sucks and I desperately miss the days when we were still in college and all we had to worry about were a few classes a week.

After we finished dinner we took a cab back here, but not before some intense foreplay in the dark little backseat of the car. Fueled by the alcohol and the pent up frustration of not being intimate as often as we would like lately, we spent hours in this bed making each other fall apart.

Memories of the things he did and said to me come rushing back and I feel myself blush even as the wetness gathers between my legs. I remember the way he told me he was 'going to fuck me until I couldn't walk straight' and how he had buried his head between my legs and would not stop licking and sucking until I fell off the cliff multiple times. It's all a little bit of a blur now, but I lost track of how many times he had me screaming his name until we finally passed out in exhaustion.

I finally roll out of bed and throw on my favorite t-shirt of his that almost goes to my knees. After brushing my teeth I walk down the hall to the extra room they use as an office. The door is cracked open and like I expected Peeta is at the big mahogany desk, working on something for work I'm sure. He's dressed in nothing but a wife beater and loose grey sweatpants.

I stand at the doorway for a moment, debating whether or not I should interrupt him. I'm sure he has important things to take care of for work, he wouldn't be spending his Saturday in here if that wasn't the case.

Ultimately I decide that I just can't resist him because last night was amazing and I'm tingling just thinking about it and I love him.

"Hey," I greet him, slipping into the room quietly.

He lights up when he sees me, turning away from his computer as I move around the desk. It's one of those really big bulky desks with lots of drawers and only an opening on the side where the seat of the chair goes under the desk.

"Hey you," he grins as I take a seat on his lap.

"Stuff for work?" I ask as he presses a kiss to my exposed shoulder.

"Yes, unfortunately," he sighs, "I was hoping to knock it all out real quick so I could get back to you in bed and we could relive last night.

I smile, running my hands over his exposed broad shoulders. "It was pretty amazing," I agree. "You're amazing," I add leaning in to kiss his neck. I let my lips travel up to the spot right below his ear.

He groans in approval, pulling me tighter against him. When I start to kiss along his jaw, feeling the stubble tickle my lips, I feel him growing hard beneath me, creating a tent like effect in his loose sweat pants.

"I think you could use a treat for working so hard," I tell him, sliding down his body. so I'm sitting on my heels on the floor in front of him. I tug his pants down, freeing his erection. The apex where my thighs meet starts to throb from the sight. "After all that work last night and you're ready to go again," I comment, impressed.

"With you I'm always ready to go," he breathes out, scooting forward in the chair so his dick is right in front of my face.

I wrap my hand around the base of his shaft, bringing him to my lips. I let my tongue caress his tip slowly and then drag it up and down his length, making him wait until that moment when I wrap my lips around him completely.

He groans and jerks his hips forward, encouraging me to take him.

"Do you want to be in my mouth?" I pant, resisting the urge to reach down and touch myself because I'm getting just as worked up as he is.

"Yes," he chokes out.

I wrap my lips around his dick, moving my head down to take more of his length in. I swirl my tongue around his shaft, wanting to make it hot and warm and wet for him.

"Oh fuck, Katniss," he pants, gathering all my hair in one of his hands and holding it away from my face. "You're so fucking good at this," he says, his hips starting to thrust slightly into my mouth, forcing me to take more of him.

I moan at his words, feeling the wetness pool between my legs. There is nothing that turns me on more than going down on him, knowing how much control I can have over his pleasure, knowing how much I can affect him. I place my hands on his thighs, bracing myself as I try and take him all the way into my mouth.

He cries out when my nose touches the soft hairs that cover where his length begins. I pull back and start to lick slowly at the tip, running the pad of my tongue over the slit of his cock.

"You taste so good," I whimper, feeling my own need start to reach it's peak between my legs.

His hands are braced on my head as his dick seems to, impossibly somehow, get bigger and harder.

"I love fucking your mouth" He says as I suck on his length, his hips starting to make jerky little movements. When he says things like that in the heat of the moment I get so turned on I can't think straight. I feel my inner walls clench in response to his statement.

He's panting heavily and I'm moaning and I know he is about to come and then without warning the door to the office opens.

I freeze in horror, instantly crawling fully underneath the desk so I'm completely hidden from view by whoever is on the other side at the door. Peeta scoots his chair as close to under the desk as well, his long, hard glorious cock still waiting for it's release.

"Hey man," I hear Gale's voice from the doorway.

Of course it would be Gale.

"Umm...uhh...hi," Peeta finally manages to get out.

I can't help but laugh a little at how much of an effort it took Peeta just to form a simple greeting. Poor boy probably can't even think straight right now.

"How's work?" Gale asks and I have no option other than to quietly fume over his rude interruption.

"Umm...what? Uhhh I mean...good!" Peeta manages to answer him. His dick is still hard and leaking from the tip and I just want him to tell Gale to get the fuck out of here so we can resume where we left off.

Gale laughs, clearly able to tell something is off. "Okay, well umm...I actually wanted to talk to you about tomorrow..."

"Oh okay..." Peeta stutters, not really having a choice in the matter.

I, however, do.

And I decide I'm not interested in waiting for Gale to leave anymore. I inch back towards Peeta's dick, making sure to stay completely hidden under the desk. I wrap my hand around the base of his shaft and he starts a little at first, clearly surprised to feel my hand on him while Gale is still in the room.

"Yeah, so just so you know I invited a bunch of guys over from work to watch football. We're going to be grilling outside and I already bought a bunch of stuff," Gale begins to explain.

I let my tongue trail from the base of his shaft up to the tip, running the smooth pad against the hard ridge of him.

"Ohhh..."

I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing when I hear Peeta let a small groan escape his lips.

"Umm...are you okay, man?" Gale asks.

I pick up where I left off, taking his entire length in my mouth, sucking on him so he feels me all around him.

"Ya...Yeah," Peeta mumbles.

I brace my hands on his thighs and bob my head up and down, letting him know that I'm not about to hold back because Gale is still here.

"Okay, well...I just wanted to give you the heads up," Gale explains. "I'll get out of your hair." He says before finally moving out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Th-thanks," Peeta gasps out after Gale has already left the room.

Once his brain processes that we're alone again he leans back in his chair, allowing me to move out a little from under the desk.

I release him from my mouth and run my tongue over his tip again.

"Fuck Katniss, are you trying to kill me?" He groans, but the way his hands immediately tangle in my hair tells me he doesn't want me to stop.

"No, I'm trying to get you to come," I tell him and he responds by pushing himself further into my mouth with a grunt.

It's not moments later when he finally explodes, the warm sticky substance filling up my mouth. I lick him until he's clean as he collapses back in the chair, tired and satisfied.

I get up off my knees and sit across his lap in the chair, throwing my arms around his neck. I plant soft kisses up his neck and across his jaw line until our lips finally meet.

"You're amazing," Peeta sighs.

"Because I give good head?" I ask him with wry smirk.

"Just one of many reasons," he returns with a grin.

"If I'm good at it, it's only because of you," I return truthfully, "I love the feel of you in my mouth, I love knowing I'm giving you pleasure."

Peeta responds by grabbing my hand and placing a kiss to my palm. "I feel the same way. In fact," he begins, wrapping his arms around my hips.

In one quick motion he moves me from his lap to the top of the desk, my butt resting at the edge. He jumps out of his chair quickly and moves around the desk to the door and I hear him lock it.

"I think I want to return the favor right now," he says, coming back over to the chair and sitting down. "But I definitely don't want an audience this time."

He pushes up the long shirt I'm wearing, exposing me completely.

"Mmm, perfect," he murmurs pressing his face between my legs. His nose grazes my clit and I can feel his hot breathe and his warm lips against my folds.

He uses his tongue to lick at the wetness that has already gathered there and I immediately cry out, arching my back and tugging at his hair with my hands.

"Do you like it when I lick your pussy Katniss?"

And there it is again, this wild, feral, dirty talking part of Peeta that drives me insane. This part of him that reminds me he is most definitely _no_t a Saint. He can make me fall apart with just his words.

"Yes!" I practically shout.

He starts using his fingers in tandem with his mouth. Pushing two fingers inside me, curling them so they hit just the right spot as his tongue assaults my clit.

It doesn't take much longer before I'm shattering into a million pieces, fire shooting through my limbs, making my mind go blank.

Yes, it was definitely a good idea to come in here and interrupt his work.

* * *

I inspect my appearance in the bathroom mirror of the ultra fancy restaurant we're eating at. I'm wearing probably the tightest dress I own, a black thing that fits my body like a glove. It has cuffed sleeves and a sheer see-through material above my breast line. I turn slightly on my toes, inspecting the way my behind pops out and how the dress ends just past where the curve meets my leg.

I can't help smiling when I remember the look on Peeta's face when I told him that I wasn't wearing any underwear tonight. I bite my lip as I realize the 2 glasses of wine I've already had have gone straight to my head.

We're at this super ritzy restaurant that we can't really afford because Gale and Peeta's old roommates who they used to live with in the house by campus, Finnick and Thresh, are back in town for the weekend. Finnick, surprising everyone, showed up with a girlfriend, who was nice, sweet, and beautiful. Her name is Annie and she's quiet, but she makes him smile. Thresh even brought his little sister, Rue, who is a senior in high school and wanted to take a tour of the campus because she's considering applying here.

It has been 2 1/2 years since Peeta and I first got together and he still gives me butterflies sometimes with just a simple look. We have been so unbelievably happy together it feels like a dream. He is my best friend and I love him more every day. That supposed 'honeymoon' period where you can't keep your hands off each other and everything is super intense hasn't really gone away for us.

I always think about how it took so long for us to get together, that we basically spent the first 4 years just becoming friends. There was always a lot of sexual tension and I think in some way the fact that we waited, because of Peeta's little hang up about being loyal to Gale, was a good thing. I'm not sure we would be as good together, that we would be in as strong of a relationship, if we hadn't waited before taking it to the next level.

I'll never tell him this though. I always like teasing him about the fact he made us wait so long.

I walk out of the restroom with my head down, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other so I don't trip in my sky high heels. I'm walking down the narrow hallway that leads to the main dining area when I run into a solid body.

I feel two hands snake around my waist immediately to steady me.

"Whoa," I hear my boyfriend chuckle, "you need to watch where you're going."

I raise my head to look into his ocean blue eyes and laugh. "I might be a little drunk," I admit sheepishly, locking my hands around his neck and threading my fingers through his hair.

He lowers his mouth so it hovers near my ear. "I might be too," he whispers and I break out into giggles. He silences me almost immediately, capturing my lips in a kiss. The kiss starts to pick up heat, his tongue sliding slowly into my mouth to stroke my own softly. I moan and pull him closer against me, I need him so much closer.

When we finally break apart I'm breathing heavily and there is an intense throbbing between my legs. My arms snake around his hips and I pull him so he is flush against me. I feel his length against my lower belly and my need for him grows.

Peeta's hands slide down from my hips to my ass, cupping my behind and squeezing roughly. "God, I want you," he breathes, dipping his head to kiss my neck. The hallway we're standing in is dark and narrow and there is no one around but us and the alcohol is making my brain fuzzy, blocking out all rational thought and only letting me focus on the man in my arms.

"I want you _right now,_" I pant, biting down on his ear lobe because I know it always gets him hard instantly.

He groans in response, as if confirming this fact.

Before I can over think what I'm doing I grab his hand and tug him back in the direction of the bathrooms. I push through the men's room door and start kissing him before he can ask what I'm doing. In the back of my mind I realize we just got extremely lucky that no one is in here right now.

Peeta kisses me back with just as much passion, tangling his hand in my hair and dropping the other one to my behind. When he pulls away he surprises me by not trying to bring us back to our senses.

"Are we really doing this?" He asks, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Yes," I reply immediately, only listening to what my body wants and forgetting about common sense. "Yes we are," I confirm, pressing my palm over the bulge in his pants.

He tugs me into the first stall and closes it behind us.

"Good. Because I want to be inside you," he replies.

Luckily this restaurant is so nice that these bathrooms are practically immaculate so it doesn't feel like we're doing this somewhere dirty and gross. The stall has stone marble walls and a door that is made of wood with a real handle.

My hands immediately go to his belt buckle, knowing this needs to be as quick as possible. I push his pants down past his hips and then free him from his boxers, stroking him up and down and finding him already hard.

"Oh god," he moans when he pulls away from the kiss. He jerks into my hand and then he starts to tug my dress up past my hips.

"You picked a good night not to wear any underwear," he comments and I start laughing.

He turns around quickly and kicks the lid down on the toilet seat. He sits down on top of it and then pulls me down so I'm straddling his lap. I hook my arm around his shoulder and then reach down and grasp him, guiding him into my entrance.

We moan in unison when he pushes into me all the way.

"You're so wet," Peeta pants, resting his head against my chest as his hands grip onto my hips firmly. He starts to control our movements, pushing into me agonizingly slowly and then pulling out almost all the way, only to repeat the same sweet torture.

I'm gasping for air, overcome by how good this feels and how crazy hot it is that we're doing this right now. I'm making little sighs and whimpers every time he pushes into me and I'm just about to tell him harder when we hear the door to the bathroom swing open.

"Peeta! You in here?" We hear Gale's very loud voice call out.

He's clearly drunk, there's a slight slur to his words and I know he had about 4 rum and cokes at dinner.

Peeta and I both freeze, locking eyes as we realize the position we find ourselves in once again, being intimate right under Gale's nose.

This seems to be a common theme in our relationship.

Peeta swallows thickly and then eventually replies. "Yeah," he calls out, but Gale doesn't seem to really care anymore. We hear him over by the urinals singing his favorite song out loud.

"Oh man, I'm so drunk," we hear Gale say to no one in particular.

Once we realize that Gale isn't really in the right frame of mind to pay attention or notice much of anything at the moment we start to relax a little. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me playfully and starts moving his hips again.

I gasp as he reaches down and starts to rub my clit. I have to bite down on my bottom lip to try and keep myself from moaning too loudly. In the back of my mind I realize it probably wouldn't matter though because Gale is stumbling around the restroom talking to himself he's so intoxicated.

"Oh fuck," I breathe when Peeta starts picking up his pace. He feels so good pushing into me as deep as he can and I can feel my body tightening in pleasure.

"I'm going to finish what we started," Peeta whispers in my ear.

He slides his hands from my hips up and under my arms so he is grasping onto my shoulders, holding me in place. He has such a strong hold on me, keeping me in place, that when he continues to pound into me it only makes it that much harder and I feel like I'm about to break in two. He is driving into me at a furious pace and I'm so ready to come undone.

In an instant I cry out, quickly recovering and holding back my sounds of pleasure when I remember that we're not totally alone. My body spasms uncontrollably and I collapse against him in sheer exhaustion, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure overtaking me.

I feel him throbbing inside me and I pull back to kiss him sweetly, just connecting our lips.

"Love you," he mumbles into my ear, wrapping his arms around me as we bask in the after glow.

"You fucking jerking off in there or what, man? Hurry up!" Gale's voice interrupts the moment, bringing us back to reality. Luckily he still seems to be completely clueless as to what just happened.

"I'll meet you out there," Peeta calls to him and finally we hear him leave the restroom.

When he is finally gone I can't help laughing a little at the whole situation.

"How do we always end up doing dirty things behind his back?" I ask as we start to clean up and put our clothes back together.

"Because he made it clear he doesn't want to know what we do when we're alone, remember?" Peeta laughs. "And maybe we both have some unresolved anger towards him for being the thing that kept us apart for so long," he adds as we exit the restroom.

"Probably," I agree as we make our way back to our table, joining hands.

"It was worth it though. You were worth it." I add after a moment, just before we reach our table.

Peeta stops walking all of the sudden, making me stop with him.

He looks at me for a long time, his eyes so intense and full of love it takes my breath away.

And then he gets down on one knee.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so if you follow me over on Tumblr (thegirlonpeetamellark !) then you would have already seen this as I wrote this little drabble as a X-mas gift for my followers there. But if you don't I'm posting this here since I still receive reviews wondering if I'm going to continue this story. I wrote this as a sort of epilogue but I adore these two character incarnations so much I'm not ready to call this story finished although I have no definite plans to continue anything right now as I'm working on 'In My Head, In My Heart' pretty diligently. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Say it."

I shake my head in refusal as my husband continues to pound into me, his fingers tightening on my hips.

He looks almost amused, but I know him better than that.

He wants to win.

And I love letting him.

"Say it, Katniss," he growls, reaching down to palm my breast, the cool metal of his wedding ring against my hot flesh.

"Make me," I purr, knowing I'm playing with fire.

I don't really care though. I'm crazy with desire and nothing is more satisfying than getting my _Saint Peeta _worked up in a frenzy. When he wants to win these little games we play there's really nothing he won't do.

We apparently have this thing we do, a constant game of trying to get each other crazy with need. Sometimes it's a simple matter of teasing or flirting, risky pictures or texts we send each other throughout the day. Other times, like tonight, we purposely make the other one jealous because there is nothing that gets us worked up more than the idea of someone else taking what is ours.

I saw red tonight when I came back from the bathroom only to see the bartender leaning across the counter, her low cut shirt basically shoving her breasts in my husband's face. I know he saw me out of the corner of his eye too because he had this little smirk on his face as he pretended to entertain the obnoxious woman's stories.

So I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

I moved onto the dance floor and found the hottest guy possible. I grabbed him and dragged him over closer to the bar so we were in Peeta's line of sight. I spent the next 20 minutes grinding myself into the guy's hard on as his hands gripped my hips.

I only looked up to catch Peeta's eye once or twice and both times he was staring at us with the most feral look I've ever seen in his eyes. He chest was heaving with powerful breaths and I could tell it was taking every ounce of will power he had not to come over and throw a punch at the poor, unsuspecting guy.

Eventually he got fed up, or worked up you could say. He pulled me away from the dance floor and brought me out to the car where he didn't say a word. He just broke every speeding limit known to man in his rush to get us back to our apartment.

He barely had the wherewithal to close the door when we finally got home.

He grabbed my arm and cleared off the surface of the entryway table with one swoop of his hand. As he directed me to the table to lie on my back he started to unbuckle his belt at the same time.

He had my dress pushed up and my panties tugged to the side in seconds and then he was inside me. I cried out in pleasure as he started to fuck me; hard, shallow thrusts that had me approaching my release almost instantly.

He could tell I was getting close though so he pulled out and decided to start his torture as repayment for my little dance.

He pulled me to my feet and slowly began to undress me. He unzipped my dress until it fell to the floor and then undid the clasp of my bra so I was left in just my underwear.

He directed me back to the table, lying me on my back as his head disappeared between my legs.

"You're mine, Katniss," he growled, tracing his tongue against the fabric of my panties, making me squirm with need.

He tugged my panties off and slid inside me again.

He started off slow, but then resumed his furious pace that had my back arching off the table.

"You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you?" He panted, hands digging into my hips.

"You like making me jealous so I'll fuck you like this," he said, shifting his hips so he started hitting me at a new angle.

"Oh fuck," was all I could mutter as liquid fire burst through my veins.

"Say it," he had demanded.

But I don't want to give in just yet. I'm having too much fun.

"Oh, I'll make you say it," he says, returning me to the present moment.

He pulls out and drops to his knees, his head burying itself between my legs. His mouth latches onto my already throbbing center and I cry out in ecstasy.

"I love your swollen little clit," he hums against me as he licks my folds and I know I'm ready to come undone.

But then suddenly he stops and I was riding such an intense wave of pleasure, so close to finishing, that it's actually jarring when he halts his actions.

"If you want to come Katniss, you better say it," he says and I can tell he's enjoying this far too much.

I give in, knowing that it will please my husband, knowing that's all I really want.

"I love it when you fuck me hard, Peeta," I sigh, running my hands through his golden waves.

"And I don't exactly mind when you make me jealous," he admits with a grin, returning to his feet. "Especially when I know you're doing it on purpose. It makes me crazy seeing some other guy touching you. It just makes me want to claim you as my own over and over again."

"What the ring on my finger isn't enough?" I tease, but then he pushes back inside me and I whine my approval.

"I love seeing that on your finger," he laughs, leaning over me and grabbing my hand where he places a kiss on my ring finger.

"Oh god," I moan as he starts to swivel his hips so I can feel every inch of him.

"Fuck Katniss," he pants, his hips beating against mine in a frenzy.

"Oh fuck, Peeta!" I cry out again. "I love your cock. I love having you inside me."

His grip on me tightens as he reaches down to rub my clit, making me see stars.

"You feel so good," he says, struggling to hold on, "so wet…so tight…"

My entire body tenses, white hot flames shooting through me until everything snaps and I completely lose it, the world shattering around me.

I'm vaguely aware of my own voice screaming with pleasure and the aftershocks are still hitting me when Peeta thrusts into me one final time. His body goes still as he finds his release, his cock throbbing inside me as his hips jerk in time with his release.

"Oh my god," he whispers as he collapses against me, his head resting on my chest.

I run my hand through his sweaty hair, a dumb grin plastered to my face.

"I should make you jealous more often," I comment and we both dissolve into a fit of laughter.


End file.
